Tape 1, Side B
Tape 1, Side B is the second episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the second episode of the series overall. Synopsis Hannah makes friends with Jessica and Alex, two other new students. Justin doesn't show up at school, and Hannah's mother finds something troubling. Plot Clay is afraid of what he'll hear on Side B. Luckily, it's not about him but about Jessica. Flashback The guidance counselor introduced Hannah and Jessica because they were both new in school. She wanted them to be friends or at least a friendly face in the crowd. Surprisingly, the two click immediately. They become best friends and are seen going shopping, hanging out at school, and going to their favorite coffee shop, Monet. They meet Alex, their third bestie, at the cafe and soon the three are inseparable. Unfortunately, Jessica and ALex begin to date. This causes a rift between the trio and soon they are alienating Hannah. Hannah finds out one day while walking through the cafeteria. Like all high school relationships, Jessica's and Alex's doesn't last. Hannah tries to comfort them both but ends up caught in the crossfire between the two of them. Things get worse when Alex creates a high school "hot list." Jessica is upset because she won "worst ass" while Hannah got "best ass. She thinks that Hannah is seeing Alex behind her back. Even going as far as suggesting that they'd been meeting at Monets. Present day Clay has breakfast with his parents and finds out that his Mom had an old prescription refilled. The prescription is for antidepressants and it's assumed that he'd been taking them for some reason in the past. Jessica is now a cheerleader and has committed yet another friend taboo. She is dating Hannah's first kiss: Justin. Unfortunately, Justin seems to be missing and neither Clay nor Jessica can find him. Clay asks the school staff but they refuse to talk about another student's issues. As Clay listens to the tapes, he realizes that he isn't the first person to listen to them. Jessica, Justin, and even Alex have already heard Hannah's 13 reasons. Jessica pleads with Clay to not believe everything he hears on the tapes, making him assume that Hannah must've shared something horrible. Finally, Justin is found. He's been hiding at Bryce's house and living it up by playing video games along with getting high. Jessica goes to see him and confronts him for being MIA. She tells him that she's worried that Clay might share the tapes with the police. She also angrily accuses Justin of lying because if Hannah hadn't been telling the truth then why was he avoiding everyone? Tony talks to Clay and remarks that he's taking his sweet time listening to the tapes. Clay was close to Hannah and admits it's hard to hear her voice and knowing that she's gone. Hannah's mom, Olivia, finds some incriminating evidence that could solidify their lawsuit: the "hot list" Alex made. Hannah's dad, Andy, isn't sure that this will help them. Olivia doesn't care as she needs to find a reason that explains why her daughter killed herself. Olivia calls Tony and asks for help because she doesn't understand what the list means. Clay sees Tony go into the Baker's house and wonders why. Cast To be added Quotes To be added Trivia To be added Multimedia Soundtrack Images To be added Category:Episodes